Trainer Listing
The many trainers, both local and non, that can be found roaming around Sileda Island. There are League Officials such as the 4 Gym Leaders, that act as the final challenge, as well as Quest Givers.__TOC__ Sileda Island Gym Leaders Sileda Island is a smaller region, based in a trade route on the ocean, and as such, does not have a high amount of a permanent population, compared to the larger regions. Having 1-3 badges gives you a better seed in the Prelminaries. Earning all 4 badges will allow them to bypass the preliminaries, and give a guaranteed position in the Tournaments of the Sileda Region. There are a few restaurants that cater towards Trainers, and training halls, or other services, that require a certain amount of badges to participate. These 4 gym leaders will occasionally hire trainers for quests, so keep an eye out. Quest Givers A group of entrepenuers, and philanthropists that will hire trainers to run various tasks, errands, and otherwise for them around the region, that they neither have time, patience, or the ability to do the task themselves. Through them, one can get unique rewards, such as pokemon, items, rare and non, or even money, if that suits the trainer's want. Of course, the type of rewards and style of quest vary from Giver to Giver. Master Trainer List This is the list of every registered, and some unregistered trainers in use within the Sileda Region. They are many, they are varied, and not all of them are friend. They are listed alphabetically by Surname if applicable. If not, then simply their primary name. It is further sorted for quick references. Hey Look, a Handy Dandy Template. Just copy it over into a new character page, and fill in the blanks. A-C D-F G-I J-L M-O P-R S-U = V-X Y-Z PAGES PENDING -note, rename this section- All the red links are dead pages waiting to be made. Please post the pictures in there somewhere, and if the template has already been applied, than place all available infomration for each character in that section, that can later be divied out into the other sections. Agnes Santourini Age: 18 years Trainer Class: Wanderer Ace Pokemon: Felicia, her Vileplume, who is used to aid exploration by putting threats to sleep and to cut through vegetation. Summary: Agnes is a flower loving adventurer who surrounds herself with Grass and Bug-type pokemon. She prefers not to battle, being a pacifist in nature, and would rather have a good time than waste her time on anything serious. ' ' Akira Yamasaki Age: 23 years Trainer Class: Researcher Ace Pokemon: Umbreon (Shiny) Summary: A female with an aspiring need to find the irregular and strange, Akira is technical, strategic and a natural-born bookworm. She's a pretty serious character but shows some kindness in her actions. When it comes to battles, however, Akira seems to rely mostly on her own skills rather than her Pokemon's. Her Umbreon helps with her battles sometimes. While Akira seems pretty open about lots of things, she will grow quiet or change the subject when people start to ask her about her past. 'Alex Cancun Age: 19 years Trainer Class: Laxed Guy Ace Pokemon: Alex's ace Pokemon is a buneary wearing a black and red beret who he affectionately calls Playboy. She was given to him by his dad, the daughter of the same Lopunny his dad carried in the war, This little mon is far from the typical cutesy little buneary. She's been trained by Alex's own dad, so she knows her fair share of moves. plus, she also knows martial arts, so that's a thing. she constantly tries to push Alex out of his laid back and calm lifestyle and focus more on training then anything else. she despises his training tactics, focusing more on talking and hanging out with his mons than actual training, But when the training or a battle does begin, she's ready for anything. Playboy may not like her owner's actions, but she'd do anything to protect him. Summary: Alex is a lazy, calm, good-hearted dude who' the son of a highly decorated solider from Sinnoh, Commander Ace Cancun, known for his superior skills in the great war, fighting in Sinnoh with his lovely Lopunny named Velvet. Alex never knew his mother, and neither did the Commander.After the war, Alex was put on Ace's doorstep one day with a note reading "If you can command a whole squadron, you can sure as hell take care of this baby!" And being the stubborn and traditional man he was, Ace tried to make sure that he would make the best trainer there ever was, to continue the legacy of strength and will in his family.So, he moved his family to the Sidelia Islands to not only show the boy a true place of beauty besides sinnoh's mountains, but also to train him near some of the most dangerous places in the world.unfortunately for the commander,the sprit of the island caught his son, and became more the one for emotions and using your heart to control you're mons, while the commander always inflicted discipline and hard work and tactics and choosing particularly strong mons over what Pokemon he actually liked. because of this, Alex passed trainer school with flying colors, but however, he didn't really have the drive to go battle, so he forgone his Pokemon journey for about 9 years, until his dad finally forced him out of the house and told him to not come back until he won something. now he travels the Sidelia Islands, trying to win a competition so big, that his dad will have to take him back, or even better, a home away from his dad's constraining rules and regulations. Amanita “Anita” Muscaria Age: 14 years Ace Pokemon: * Red (Shiny Shroomish), always following her, never used in battles. * Her usual fungi friends are Breloom, Parasect and Amoonguss (and respective base pokémon). Summary: While not a sociable girl Amanita is not invisible to sight, reason of that being her huge mushroom hat. While her appearance is that of a child, she is actually 14yo, and aspires to become a Pokémon Breeder and open a Pokémon Daycare. She is introverted and shy, but mature for her age. The big hat makes her movement goofy, and she bumps into stuff with it often. It's unknown why she doesn't take it off... maybe it's stuck? She currently lives in a secret base, near the natural habitats of her mushroom pokémon friends. Grass is her favourite type. ' ' ' '''Andre '''Age:' 17 years Trainer Class: Wanderer Ace Pokemon: His Pancham, often seem donning a smug look on his face and a growing confidence in his trainer. Summary: A newer trainer whom inherited two Pokemon from his father after being threw a sack of numerous poke balls and told to take two and go make something of himself before returning home again. Having ended up randomly receiving a snobby Zorua and a very smug Pancham that has adjusted to the transition, the group are still early into their journey but are steadily making progress and have adapted to the wandering trainer lifestyle. Andre is a rather serious individual, bitter about being kicked out of home despite its inevitability and having become very power driven in order to gain approval from his father when he returns but often acts smug when experiencing success. Andre has little interest in the collection or breeding of Pokemon but is focused on the improvement of his few Pokemon that he considers loyal to him. Info/Diary: http://pastebin.com/KqcV09BC ' ' Aries Demetriou Age: 22 Trainer Class: Entertainer Ace Pokemon: * Drifloon (Hermes): Aries got Hermes in a bet with his friends when he was younger, which involved him getting a guy's phone number who everyone was competing for. * Snubbull (Artemis): Artemis was given to Aries by a boy he once knew, he was breeding Snubbulls to sell them on the market, and he gifted one to him, knowing that he would appreciate it. Summary: Although Aries' permanent residence is in Hoenn Sootopolis, he has spent most of his life from an young age hoping from place to place with his parents, often just because it was possible, both his parents had jobs that could get done without having to reside in a city, and therefore they chose to change places often, for no reasons other than to expand their knowledge and view of the world. As he came of age, Aries started figuring out what he wanted to do with his life, and after a few attempts at different areas, and after a breakup with his previous boyfriend, he decided it was about time for him to lead his own life, and to move to a place he had never been before. Although he doesn't know exactly what he wants to do, he has a somewhat clear idea that he wants to take part in the world of entertainment one way or the other. ' '''Atimina '''Ace Pokemon:' A Glaceon named Aukuso. By all rights, her "father." He's usually at least tolerant of people, but the moment anyone upsets or threatens him or Atimina, he'll lash out with his ferocious Blizzard. Apparently, he's rather aged and tremendously powerful; unless it's on the same level as him, even resistant types ought to be afraid. He feels trainer habits have become increasingly deplorable over the years, and is starting to become less and less willing to stand by. In some particularly extreme cases, he'll stop holding back and outright attack the offender, sometimes from what seems like nowhere. Apart from him, Atimina has strong affinity with wild pokemon, especially Ice types, and, if needed, can sway them to aid her. Of course, she may just be with them because they're buddies hanging out. Summary: A "wildling", for lack of a better word. Her origins are somewhat obscure, as she doesn't remember that far back. (Who does, really?) She has the power to manipulate the powers of ice, similar to a pokemon (though not to the extent of anything fully-evolved), and both as a result of this and her upbringing has inhuman resistance to cold. She was raised by a Glaceon which once belonged to a trainer who lost their life among the peaks. Thanks to this, Atimina was taught more practical human knowledge than a typical "feral" human. She was eventually introduced to human society, but the culture shock, particularly pertaining to the use and treatment of Pokemon, has left her only interacting with them as necessary. She harbors enormous disdain towards trainers especially, and nearly every encounter only serves to make things worse. In particularly severe cases, she and Aukuso will take on a role of vigilantism, which has earned her a bit of notoriety in the area, although since her contact with humans is so uncommon, most people just consider her an urban legend. ' '''Avery Erin O'Connel - Warhead Red '''Age:' 21 years Trainer Class: Bravian Ranger Ace Pokemon: Although her Braviary Kawkney his her eye in the sky, her Arcanine Grill will be her first choice when push comes to shove. Summary: Long story short, Ave had a tough life. After an incident with her family, it drove her into running away with just her Growlithe (now Arcanine) in her hands. Years passed and she became a competent Trainer. At age 15 she thought that it'd be best to hide her identity, as well as keep (at least in her standards of) justice and (some) order. So she opted to become a Ranger. For one thing, it was the farthest thing that she would've wanted to be, which raises up the secrecy of her identity. And with her skills and knowledge for fighting, she got the job by the time she was 18. Now she'll just have to keep that mask on and handle her job well. * She's has aspirations of being a bodybuilder, so she usually exercises on her free time. * She's bisexual. * She has the tendency to have a hot head, so... uh, just don't get in her way. * She British. And yes, having her being the Braviary Ranger is funny. * She does have the "leap before looking" attitude, which can make or break her. * The "wings” on her suit are designed to help her glide at least for a long enough time to get on from one building to another. It also helps that the sharp edges of it can double as weapons. ' ' Ciska Age: 17 years Trainer Class: (Aspiring) Rarity Collector Ace Pokemon: * Eeb (Eevee) * Strophe (Absol) * Bross (Smeargle) Summary: Her parents married young, but not exactly out of choice. Both of them had aspirations of collecting the rarest of the rare, the strongest of the strong, travelling together and living the high life until -- Ciska happened. They settled down, happy about their family but bitter about no longer being able to follow their dreams. So naturally, they pushed it onto their daughter. Ciska was never much of an exporer herself, prefering to draw instead, and hated the stress she was put under by her parents. Eventually she gave in, starting her journey with Eeb, Strophe and Bross (a Smeargle) - her first Pokemon, her first caught Pokemon and her artist partner, respectively. Who knows, maybe one day she'll understand what her parents found so fascinating about this whole collection business. Info/Diary: http://pastebin.com/TcTN1vTU Cocoa Age: 12 years Trainer Class: Feral Kid Ace Pokemon: * “Chirp” - Noibat Male. Her highest-level Pokemon, and a reliable partner for hunting. Not far from evolutionary level. Always stays close by. * “Stomper” - Lairon Male. Doesn’t always follow Cocoa around, but can track her quickly, and vice versa, when needed. Can act as a mount over unsafe terrain. Summary: A wild child abandoned at toddler age, surviving through befriending a Noivern, who fought off predators while raising her as one of its own until it was eventually captured. Since the age of 4, Cocoa, with Chirpy by her side, has had to and been successful in fending for herself in the wild. Her swimsuits, which she changes out often, and her prosthetic, were both supplied by humans she’s happened to make friends with on rare occasion. Her right hand was sliced off by an attacking Scyther a couple years ago; quite clearly, he wasn’t the one to make it out of that scuffle alive. Cocoa wanders all throughout Sileda, but is most commonly found in low-altitude jungle areas. Also has a natural knack for Double Battles. Conrad Selenium Age: 25 years Trainer Class: Blackbelt Ace Pokemon: Blaziken. Summary: Retired martial arts star. Put his career to a premature stop because he wants to dedicate himself more to his team. Info/Diary: http://pastebin.com/E0Bk56He '''Derringer (Stage Name), Derick Alphonse (Real Name) '''Age: 32 Trainer Class: Stuntman Ace Pokemon: * Micheal the Smeargle (male) * Michelle the Sneasel (female) ** They do not like each other, but love their master (and his cameras) Summary: Dressed in a green and white fire-retardant suit and matching helmet, Johto Native Derringer and his companions have come to this new land looking for fame and fortune that had slipped through their grasp in Unova. He does not like discussing his past and, while a cocky and arrogant man on the outside he hides a fragile ego known to himself and his pokemon. In the past, Derringer and his pokemon were stars of film and screen. After an unfortunate series of events, Derringer was forced to leave he and his pokemon's stardom behind. Now they search the world for new places to see, pokemon to report, and death to defy. He's an expert stuntman, able to take blows and survive injuries many people would consider impossible. His greatest flaw is his vanity, a problem he and his pokemon share. If anyone is watching (and especially if they're filming), the three will fight to be the center of attention, no matter the circumstance. ' ' Eiko L. Aegeana Age: 18 years Trainer Class: Ace Trainer Ace Pokemon: * "Venox" (Croagunk) * "Voleuri" (Sableye) Summary: Raised in the town of Striaton, he went to a local pokemon school. Given an egg by his mother who worked at the nearby daycare, Eiko finally began his self-set duty of becoming a pokemon trainer capable of beating his father, who never returns home. With his hatched croagunk, Venox, and his newly caught joltik, Voltus, he set out to the Hoenn region where he last heard his father was located. Upon searching for news on his father in Hoenn, he stumbled upon a small seaside villa known as Dewford. Staying a while, Eiko caught one more pokemon, a sableye called Voleuri. Eiko pursued information in the town's gym, only to be taught that his father, again, had changed regions. Eiko, braced for another ocean voyage, pressed his way forward to the Sileda Island region. ' ' '''Eleanor '''Age: 17 years Trainer Class: Ace Ace Pokemon: * Kiddo(Archen) * Virgo(Roselia) * Sorbet(Totodile) * Chevski(Abra) Summary: Eleanor is a simple and practical girl who only carries and says what she needs to. She can come across as hostile, when in reality she is just earnest and straightforward. She logically thinks things through, and gets flustered when things don't go as planned. When she gets emotional and worked up, she'll start making rash decisions. She spent her childhood with her older brother and mother in Canalave City, Sinnoh. Her memories are filled with a sleepy, spooky harbor and the sound of the sea. Later, when she and her mother moved to Vermillion City, Kanto, her brother gave her some of his Pokemon to train and journey with. Eleanor traveled across various regions training those Pokemon and learning how to handle herself. When she turned 17, she decided it was time to start training her very own team- she is just at the start of her "true" PKMN journey and has a lot of room for growth. Eleanor is always calmed by the sound of the ocean. Her favorite moments are waking up with the sun on her face, cuddled up with her Pokemon is some remote, safe, forest clearing. She'd rather explore a wild place than a city. Her ultimate goal is to be reunited with her older brother. She trusts in her Pokemon and loves battling as a way to work with them as a team- but is not particularly ambitious to win leagues or tournaments. She wants to grow into a cool, calm, important person that her mom and brother would be proud of. Char sheet with Pokemon and facial expressions: http://i.imgur.com/z30mwRr.png ' '''Heather '''Age:' 23 years Trainer Class: Mechanic Ace Pokemon: Koffing. Summary: Heather is originally from unova where from the age of 8 she was raised by her dad after her mother passed from illness. Her dad was a mechanic and she learned a lot about machines and how they work from him. At the age of 17 she got a job at a power plant where she met an injured joltik. She took pity on the thing and took it home where she nursed it back to health. After it healed she began taking it to work but because joltik feeds on electricity her co-workers complained and eventually she had to choose between her job and her pet. She chose her job, but the more she saw her co-workers with their pokemon that were deemed helpful to their job the more she began to detest trainers and pokemon in general. She ended up leaving the job at the age of 20 and has been traveling aimlessly since, not sure what to do with her life. She keeps pokemon with her, but see them as tools that she can use when her own strength isn't enough. Though she'd never admit it out loud she has a soft spot for poison and electric types. Info/Diary: http://pastebin.com/Uwj2h1rR Insimbi Age: 19 years Trainer Class: Ruin Maniac Ace Pokemon: Bisharp: Captured as Pawniard by Insimbi when he was only seven years old. The two truly share an unbreakable bond. Insimbi's Bisharp takes after his trainer in being a bit vain and cynical. He has a habit of starting fights he could easily avoid and letting his pride override his common sense. Summary: Born in Opelucid City and raised in Lilycove, Insimbi is a trainer obsessed with archaeology. If he's not at home in Lilycove then he's somewhere far away exploring ruins or chasing myths. His lifelong dream is to find and capture the Legendary Titan "Registeel", his seniors in archaeology tell him he's on a wild Swanna chase but Insimbi is convinced Registeel is out there somewhere waiting to be captured. Insimbi can be a bit vain. He has a very bizarre sense of humor and can be a bit cynical at times. He has an obsession with fair play and will defend anything he thinks is being treated unfairly regardless of what he actually thinks of the subject matter. He prefers to battle offensively and he is easily aggravated by opponents who won't do the same. This is his largest weakness because when he gets angry he loses focus and begins to leave openings. Info/Diary: http://pastebin.com/eL3Hj8Xf ' ' Joe Dragunov Age: 24 years Trainer Class: Mechanic Ace Pokemon: Klefki Summary: He's just an average Joe that likes to drive. Will restore and modify vehicles for money and for fun. Roams the world to put his recreations to test. Info/Diary: http://pastebin.com/h4SaVXKt Kaian James Varnen Age: 19 years Trainer Class: Ace Trainer Ace Pokemon: Miranda the Fennekin Summary: Ever since he was old enough to wonder what was over the horizon, Kaian has had big dreams. The oldest of five children, he was born to an extremely large family of breeders. His family, while not exactly famous, was pretty close; they often took in contest stars or battling champs to breed, producing amazing Pokemon for battle or contest to the client's specifications. This was helped along by the family's relation (distant, but still extant) to the ancient Unovan kings, and their inherited ability to speak to and convince Pokemon. This trait came out very strongly in Kaian. Where most of his family could command Pokemon and get the gist of what they were feeling, he could actually speak and listen to the most intelligent ones. Understandably, that made him a bit uncomfortable commanding them to breed. Fortunately for his sanity, he found a friend - Miranda, a slim, small Fennekin with blotchy fur that suggested a little Spinda somewhere in her ancestry and a chip on her shoulder the size of Texas. The two of them bonded over the inability to please Kaian's family (blotchy fur does not help a Contest Pokemon, and someone who won't make Pokemon breed isn't much use as a breeder), but neither of them knew what to do about it until one fateful morning when Kaian accidentally bumped a Beedrill hive. In the resulting fracas, Miranda discovered that while she was no good for contests, she was GREAT at battling, and Kaian was damn good at coordinating her. After a falling out with Kaian's family over him refusing to take over the family business, the two of them have come to Sileda looking for something a bit more...interesting to do. Also lucrative, because they're pretty much flat broke after Kaian bought some packaged food and passage on a boat. Kokoro Age: 28 years Ace Pokemon: Nikki (Sylveon, F): Her first Pokemon who served initially as her harmless and friendly pet. Now, after evolving into the Fairy-type thanks to the unbreakable bond between her and Kokoro, she became the trainer's main powerhouse and a force respected even by the bigger monsters of the party. Summary: * Real Name: Mickaela Du Valentine * Native City: Lumiose City, Kalos * Mickaela is the youngest daughter of the Valentia Group, a dedicated family of doctors and pharmacists whose hospital and medicines are famous in the Kalos Region. Frail of health since birth, she was homeschooled by her overprotective parents whose expertise in medicine and love for their daughter quickly became a curse for the young, misunderstood lady, who would constantly escape her dull reality by reading and watching everything she could related to the Pokemon world. Forbidden from becoming a trainer and eventually from leaving her house, she fled from the region at the age of 14 along with her pet Pokemon, an Eevee named Nikki, and made her mission to fight and capture the biggest and strongest Pokemon in the world. Taking the alias of "Kokoro", she became a devious, shameless, merciless and strong willed woman who would constantly use her short stature and young looks to trick younger trainers to fight impossible battles for easy prize money or make them "gift" her items and favors. Yet, after a whole decade and with her mission partially fulfilled, she now finds herself lost and terrified at the idea that she has no mission in life. A trainer who loves with devotion all Pokemon and any trainer who had the "misfortune" to become her friend, yet she always wears the mask of a heartless trainer who despises, insults and pities the weak and dependable. Info/Diary: http://pastebin.com/PQb27EUk Kyouko Inoue (a.k.a. Heart) Age: 15 years Trainer Class: Motorbiker Ace Pokemon: * Aipom (Male): Always seen out of its Pokeball and sitting on Heart's shoulder. She doesn't use this Pokemon for battles. Rather, he's just for entertainment purposes. * Shuckle * Nidoqueen Summary: Heart is oftentimes encountered riding her motorbike around the region with this noisy Aipom hanging on her shoulder and screaming. She's this loud, spunky, and crazy bitch who absolutely loves parties, and at the same time she's thirsty for Pokemon battles just for the sake of showing off (and just to get some $$$ yo gurl gotta survive!) She does a lot of things that are maybe illegal for her age, but it's not like she gives a damn, this is Pokemon! Also she loves friends a lot. Maybe a bit too much. She is best friends with Adonis. • There's nothing special as to why she gave herself the nickname "Heart." She thinks she'd just look cool giving herself that.' Lily Allen Age: 10 years Trainer Class: Explorer Ace Pokemon: A male Sandile named Sobek Summary: She's a novice trainer who is originally from Unova. After being inspired by her mother who was a researcher at the Relic Castle, she decided to make her own mark on the world by exploring ruins herself, and finding rare pokemon. Lily can get easily attached to people, and usually likes staying in a group than working alone. She has a tendency to be a little too flirtatious. Info/Diary: http://pastebin.com/jb7FjCh1 Lorilynne Hamilton Age: 10 years Trainer Class: Pokemon Coordinator Ace Pokemon: * Pikabelle, her Cosplay Pikachu (F): Lorilynne's first and most precious Pokémon, it was given to her as a gift for her fifth birthday back when it was just a newly-hatched Pichu. Lorilynne always dresses up Pikabelle for Contests, often wearing a matching outfit. * Krakatoa, her Blaziken (M): Evolved from a Torchic that Lorilynne won from a competition being held during a Hoenn festival being held in Lumiose City. While Krakatoa is Lorilynne's powerhouse Pokémon of choice during battles, it's also capable of putting on appeals that never fail to please the crowd. * Princess, her Vivillon (F): Evolved from a Scatterbug that she caught shortly after starting her journey. Princess has proven to be a valuable member of the team thanks to her natural beauty and grace, along with her wide variety of attacks. Summary: Born and raised in Aquacorde Town in the Kalos region, Lorilynne has dreamed of becoming a Top Coordinator since she was little. However, since there's no contest circuit in Kalos, she has decided to travel to the Hoenn Region, since it's the birthplace of Contests. On Sileda Island, Lorilynne hopes to build her dream team (consisting of Pokémon from every single region), as well as make a name for herself in the local Pokémon Contests before making her grand debut in Hoenn. Lorilynne's most prized possession is a hair ornament shaped like a Gracidea flower, which has a Key Stone embedded within it. It was given to her a s a gift by her grandmother the day she stared her journey. Lorilynne is generally cheerful and energetic, but a bit emotional at times. She's also a lover of pop music, which she sometimes integrates into her coordinator routines. ' Lucha Black/Xusasu Basusu Age: 23 years Trainer Class: Bravian Ranger Ace Pokemon: Shiny Hawlucha named Hogan Summary: Feisty and energetic. Defiant and often refuses to back down, and as a result, goes overboard sometimes. Xusasu joined the Bravian Rangers out of a longing for kinship and camaderie after a year and a half in the Sileda Island United Wrestling Alliance. Having joined so recently, Xusasu has had a bit of a rough time meshing well with the rest of the team, but, hopes to forge some strong bonds. His purple "Lucha Suit" as Xusasu calls it is designed to fit as tight as possible. Freedom of movement and aerodynamics are important for anyone attempting a Flying Press! The suit also relieves pressure on the knees and back to reduce risk of injury from overuse of wrestling techniques. The suit also has decent gliding capabilities on the back of the arms. Also loves to POSE. Wants to work with the team and formulate a pose for the team. Marley Brenton (Real), Gracie Willoughby (Alias) Age: 22 years Trainer Class: Pokemon Performer Ace Pokemon: “Nesquik”, female Diggersby. Summary: In any public setting, Gracie is a sprightly, humorous, social lass. Albeit not as saccharine as her manner of dress may suggest, she tends to emanate charm through her feisty behavior and speech, as well as the occasional wisecracking. She has a passion for Pokemon Showcase, as well as Contests if they’re around, and takes great pride in both technique and costuming, all of which she designs and tailors. Crossing the threshold into a dark bedroom, lit by screens and with window blinds typically closed to prevent difficulty with midday napping, the sweet demeanor and Cockney accent, among other things, quickly fade. Marley is a socially awkward, perverted, and rather sour young man who’d rather shitpost about games he hasn’t played and draw Ditto porn than show his face outside or get any meaningful exercise or battle experience. It’s not known at what point he became like this, perhaps through failing to keep friends past his childhood years or never learning to grow up, but it is for this reason (as well as an obsession with cute girls) the persona, Gracie, was created. Only in this female guise can he find the confidence to be in public spaces anymore, and does what he can to hide his real identity. '- Gracie’s on-stage wear: http://i.imgur.com/3oGz712.png Info/Diary: TO BE ADDED Masaru D. Chocheh Age: 19 years Trainer Class: Dealer Ace Pokemon: Scrafty Summary: Morally ambiguous drug runner who also fancies himself a bit of a mercenary. Wanted in Unova for 4 counts of drug smuggling, 1 count of burglary, and 1 count of assault on an officer. Also wanted in most other regions for similar crimes. Has come to Sileda Island to both evade the law and to figure out how to bring himself up from a small-time smuggler, and into a full-fledged kingpin. Due to previously hiding out in the deserts of Orre, Masaru's once pasty complexion is now a dark brown. In the pockets of his duster are his pokeballs, money, and a wide variety of pillbottles containing various narcotics for both human and pokemon use. Being ever the savvy businessman and having it drilled into his head, Masaru is not a user, nor are his pokemon. He also has no qualms about who or what he peddles his wares to. ' '''Miliva Tirlis Age: 12 years Trainer Class: Rising Star Fearful Shut-in Ace Pokemon: A Purrloin named Minaria. Used to listen to Miliva’s former Ace, Mari, but has grown closer to her trainer recently. Kind of a wildcard, using weird moves to take advantage of her Prankster ability. Also a bit of a prankster beyond just the ability, but this habit has toned down after coming to worry about Miliva lately. Miliva once relied heavily on a Cinccino with green-brown heterochromia named Mari, who was an Alpha even among her kin. The whereabouts of this Pokemon are unknown after she betrayed her trainer and ran away with a group of wilds. Summary: A young trainer from Unova who was inspired by the television broadcasts of competitive pokemon battling as well as the games who originally came to Sileda under the belief that its smaller league would be “easier”. The ferocious wilds, however, have taught her otherwise. After getting roped in with the wrong side of the incident atop Mt. Montage, she was betrayed by her Cinccino and left for dead in the snow. Had it not been for some friends she made earlier on, she very well may have perished up there. Her confidence has been shattered, and she regrets ever coming here. After experiencing a near-death situation and without her absurdly powerful Cinccino to rely on, she no longer knows what to do anymore, and is too scared to leave Citadel… She needs somebody to teach her to believe in herself again. Strengths: um… I don’t really know, she’s kind of a mess right now. Weaknesses: A defeatist without an ounce of confidence in herself. Cowardly and flighty. Panics under pressure. Terrible at actually commanding or capturing Pokemon. Afraid to even go outside anymore. Momiji “Maple” Nakamoto '''Age': 10 years Trainer Class: Rising Star Ace Pokemon: * “Geddy”, Larvitar (F) - Maple’s first Pokemon, and a companion since toddler age, given as an egg as a present. Very rowdy, and loves to fight for sport, even wrestling with Maple. * “Zetsubou”, Scizor (M) - Her father’s Scizor, keeping watch over his daughter as she journeys in a harsher region. Does not presently take part in battle, or even defend Maple herself, unless the danger is truly grave. A seasoned combatant, and highly flirtatious towards other Pokemon. Summary: A novice trainer on her first real journey, raised in White City under a family with a long history of competitive Pokemon battling. Hotheaded and impulsive, Maple loves to drag friends or any other unfortunate souls around into adventures she doesn’t even prepare for, and is the kind of person who will often call for a battle against someone just for entering her line of sight. Info/Diary: http://pastebin.com/MjvWrxGU ' ' '''Moriko Bombyx '''Age:' 16 years Trainer Class: Bug Catcher Ace Pokemon: Larvesta Summary: Moriko Bombyx is a quiet but excitable girl and a native of Unova. She loved the wooded areas near her home and spent most of her time there. Her parents urged her to do something other than play in Pinwheel Forest all day. Moriko had a kinship with bug Pokemon, and cared for the ones living in Pinwheel Forest everyday. After school, she would pick the berry trees outside the schoolyard to bring to her friends in the forest. It was there that Moriko met her Larvesta. Due to the uncanny rarity of the Pokemon, Moriko spent even more time than usual making sure it was happy. She even managed to sneak out at night to bring the Larvesta Figy Berries. It wasn't long before the Larvesta began to follow Moriko everywhere. It didn't matter where she went, the Larvesta crawled along beside her. She named the Pokemon Seraph, or Sera for short and the two became inseparable. Moriko's parents were naturally concerned their child's lack of social interaction with other people. They knew how much Seraph meant to her, but they wanted their child to be normal. They knew that since their daughter now had a Pokemon, a journey into the world would be the perfect thing for her. And so, for her sixteenth birthday, they gave Moriko (and Sera) a ticket to Sileda Island. Info/Diary: http://pastebin.com/Ph11iveA ' Robert Alden Age: 13 years Trainer Class: Daycare Apprentice Ace Pokemon: Octillery Summary: Robert's father runs a Pokemon Daycare, tending to the weary and weaker Pokemon trainers drop off for some time. Robert always enjoyed playing with the Pokemon and learning about them when helping his father out at work. Ever since, he's aspired to become a Daycare owner himself. For the time being, he wanders as a trainer to learn more about Pokemon and bond with those he comes across. Robert is a kind and caring young man, always valuing friendship and loyalty above everything else. So long as he, his companions, and Pokemon he comes across are treated with the respect and dignity they deserve, you'll have Robert's trust and respect in turn. ' ' Salvatore Alexandria Hannigan Trainer Class: Pokémon Hunter Ace Pokemon: Rider Bisharp, quite the relentless blade. Summary: Sal grew up in a sort of seedy environment,her name is a mish mash of different ones due to being adopted and not knowing her real name. She is tough and someone harsh,but cares deeply for those she trusts and often has issues trusting those she does not know. She is a hunter and a skilled one,relentless and determined.' ' 'Skar Silver / Hidetaka Ikeda Age: 20 Trainer Class: Bravian Ranger Ace Pokemon: Skarmory, his number one Pokemon! Compared to all of his Pokemon, Hidetaka relies on Skarmory the most to fight crime and get rid of those evildoers! Summary: The second ranger of the Bravian Rangers! (Unless the name changes) Joining out of sheer boredom, Hidetaka eventally developed a fondness of all the members of the team. While he doesn't speak with many words and mostly wears one expression on his face, Hidetaka's determination and strength are what keep him a vital member of this team. Evildoers beware! Does he wear a mask underneath his mask? Why yes, yes he does. ' 'Stan Richer and Hyprona Age: 22 and 23 Trainer Class: Torterrorist and Avaluggist Ace Pokemon: Torterra and Avalugg respectively. Summary: Stan Richter: Travels the icy tundra on his trusty Torterra in search of yache berries. As the tundra and icy woods are harsh wastelands they struggle but they feel the challenge is worth it all. Hates Hyprona due to an earlier fight but his Torterra is fond of her Avalugg. Hyprona: Travels the icy tundra in search of truffles found by her swinub. the icy tundra is extremely cold but she keeps herself warm by her fiery temper and her Darumakka. While she hates Stan Richter her Avalugg really likes his Torterra and often randomly changes course towards each other. '''Sylvia Venolouise '''Age: 9 years Trainer Class: Wild Child Ace Pokemon: Vulpis the Vulpix. It earned its nickname when Sylvia could not pronounce Vulpix very well, but it's come to the point that the Vulpix won't answer to anything but 'Vulpis'. This pokemon was born in the Northwoods, and as such, shares little in common with its brethern elsewhere. He has a natural glow in his fur, produced by the use of ember, making him look like he has Bio luminescence, a trait shared in similar ways by other inhabitants of the shadowlands in Northwoods, to light their own ways. Vulpis sports a light patch on his snout, where he lost pigment in the fur. Summary: Sylvia grew up in the shadowlands beneath Treewalk Town, living, learning and teaching among the pokemon. Sylvia grew up with limited technology, such as lights, refrigeration, and ancient tvs, and took a liking to low budget action shows, full of masked vigilantes, overdone sound effects, and cheesy lines. She idolizes knights of old, and their code of chivalry. In general, Sylvia is kind, and gentle, despite her idolization of armoured warriors, and always seems to know more than she lets on, and can be described as quite mature, and understanding, despite her tender age. Fittingly enough, Sylvia is rather animalistic, and has rarely been outside of the dark forest, save for familial events, before becoming a trainer, and hardly spent days inside the walls of Treewalk. Sylvia's clothing shows her wild style of life, often making clothes, and tools out of things she finds, though has a sense of style to it. To top it all off, Sylvia has a tribal looking mask, mimicking the features of a great predator in Northwoods, to deter wild pokemon from attacking her. She had taught the more dexterous pokemon how to weave, and let them practice on her hair. Lastly, Sylvia is a healer, at a touch, wounds will soothe, even graver ones, a rare gift, given to few. More than that, Sylvia has a way to tame pokemon, or more like befriend them, and is how she's been able to survive the titan like pokemon that inhabit Northwoods.' 'Talon Orange / Rekka Hiroshi Age: 21 years Trainer Class: Bravian Ranger Ace Pokemon: Talonflame, her strongest and most-used Pokemon. In fact, he’s the only one in her party strong enough to fight on a competitive level. With Orange’s flame-retardant suit, the two are able to attack in tandem when fighting crime. Summary: The first, and formerly sole member of the Bravian Rangers (working title), a vigilante team with a super-sentai theme. Started by her ambition to become a heroic, shining beacon of hope for the people of Sileda, others latched onto her vague cause and eventually became a team. Orange’s competitive strategy and Pokemon know-how is lacking, but her martial arts prowess and amazing synergy with her Talonflame (whether or not she’s in the fray herself) make her a considerable force for criminals to reckon with. Though, perhaps not too considerable. Timothy Archibald Age: 28 year Trainer Class: Rider Ace Pokemon: Archeops Summary: Originally from Cinnabar Island and the child of a pokemon professor who studied ancient pokemon and revived them. Ended up starting a postal service using pokemon his father revived, originally just delivering things for his father but grew in popularity. He now runs a full business with people riding on ancient pokemon of all sorts to deliver mail and packages for people. He dreams to one day possibly open a pokemon gym dedicated to ancient pokemon and become a leader but for now is content running his business and battling people here and there. His skills are specialized towards controlling pokemon via riding them and in battle is always on top of his pokemon as such. His body is strong due to being constantly subjected to extreme conditions to deliver mail and he has a good business sense. He has horrible allergies that require him to take antihistamines four times a day or he'll be rendered unable to breath unless injected. Diary: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1RyoS1UofPSN2s-jnH7jg_Lkooy6PtHUQEb492OYf1bM/edit?usp=sharing ' '''Vicka Salazar '''Age: 28 years Trainer Class: Executive Ace Pokemon: Fuego, her Infernape. Summary: Vicka is a young shareholder for her father's television company, and is holidaying and travelling until he gives up the mantle. She enjoys fighting, romancin' and adventuring, and acts (and looks) a lot younger than she actually is. She doesn't really get on with a lot of people, however. Info/Diary: http://pastebin.com/jbMJyxsF ' ' ' '''Yoshiro '''Age:' 17 Trainer Class: Musician Ace Pokemon: * Jigglypuff-Friend and trusted companion since he was little. Originally given to him by his parents to help him sleep at night because he was afraid of the dark. Yoshiro loved to hear Jigglypuff sing and they soon became fast friends. Eventually, their relationship sparked his passion for the study and composition of music, and now he dreams of writing music for Jigglypuff to perform in the Pokemon musicals of Nimbasa City in Unova. * Audino-One day, while playing the piano, Yoshiro noticed an Audino sitting outside his open window listening. When he tried to approach, it ran away in terror. Gradually, he found that whenever he played music, Audino would always come by to watch and listen. This relationship went on for years, the two only communicating through music and sight. Eventually, Audino grew comfortable enough to actually sing along and let Yoshiro near. When he finally decided to travel, Yoshiro asked Audino if it would like to join him and she happily let herself be captured. Summary: Yoshiro grew up in Accumula Town in Unova, the son of wealthy but strict parents. At a young age he developed a passion for music and his parents paid to have private mentors teach him to play various instruments. While he quickly became a prodigy in playing and composing music, he was a terrible singer and no amount of training could help him. He was discouraged until his parents brought him to see a Pokemon musical in Nimbasa. Inspired by the performers, he vowed to write his own music for his Pokemon to perform in the musicals. His goal is to travel the world, recording Pokemon cries for inspiration and finding ones to create the ultimate Pokemon band. Because of his upbringing he is a bit of a stuffed shirt, but equally kind and loyal to his friends and Pokemon. Zera Blanco Age: 23 years Ace Pokemon: Porygon-Z Summary: A researcher into the inner workings of pokemon. Loves being out in the field, looking for the next big discovery. Info/Diary: http://pastebin.com/7p6pM6gm